swfanoniifandomcom-20200214-history
Star Wars Fanon II:Featured articles/History
The featured article history is a listing of all of the featured articles that formerly appeared or is currently on the main page. The following are the featured articles by year, then by month and date: *2013 *2014 *2015 Current year April 28 – May 5: Kolluga Desilijic Fortiure Kolluga Desilijic Fortiure, or most commonly known as Kolluga the Hutt, Kolluga the Great, Kolluga the Wealthy, and Kolluga Fortuna, was an elder force-sensitive Hutt of the Jedi Order (unofficially), Hutt Cartel, and the Hutt Grand Council. He was the son of Oruba and Rotta Desilijic Fortiure, and the elder brother of Jabba Desilijic Fortiure. Over the years, Oruba taught Kolluga the ways of light side of the Force and the Hutt became Oruba's padawan. He was the cousin of Jabba Desilijic Tiure and Koona Desilijic Tiron, the distant cousin of Gorga Desilijic Aarrpo, Rotta, and Grubba Desilijic Aarrpo. Kolluga started his criminal career and empire small, only dealing with slaves, spices, and foodstuffs, along with his fellow life-long force-sensitive friend, Hermi Odle. But, he proved to be more powerful than anyone expected and moved quickly up in the crime lord ranks and began to spread his empire even further into the galaxy. Through his powerful empire, he became as powerful, later more powerful, as Jabba Desilijic Tiure, Gardulla the Elder, Jiliac Desilijic Tiron, and Arok Blujic Yulo. He used his palace as a base and center of his empire and operations. During the Clone Wars, he signed the Hutt-Republic treaty and later on, joined the Rebel Alliance, which would cause Jabba to distrust and betray Kolluga. Around 152 ABY, Kolluga and the rest of the council signed a treaty, allying themselves with the New Infinite Empire of Rakata, eventually fighting alongside the Rakata in the Rakata-Sith War. Years later, Kolluga and the other Ancients were informed by the newest member, Potunga, about her mother's newest bio-weapon, which had already killed 10 Hutts. Kolluga and the others conspired with the Desilijic's enemy, Muggera, to kill Frugga, and succeeded. Seven years later, Kolluga planned to retire as the leader of the Fortiure kajidic and it's representative on the Hutt Council 103 years later and revealed it to the Hutt Council soon after that. Around 800 ABY, Kolluga gained the title of Kajidii once again and represented the Fortiure clan on the council again. Around this time, he had built the city of Kolluga on Nal Hutta. Several years later, the Great Hutt War began between the Hutt Cartel and the resurgent Hutt Empire. May 5 – May 31: Pyke Syndicate The Pyke Syndicate was an organization of Pyke spice dealers based on their homeworld of Oba Diah. Their leader, Lom Pyke, allied the Syndicate with Darth Maul's Shadow Collective during the Clone Wars. The Pyke family would prove useful to Maul in the subsequential takeover of Mandalore a short time after Lom Pyke joined Maul and the collective. Sometime after Mandalore's takeover, evidence was found by the Jedi Council that started inquiries into the death of Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas, which brought them to Oba Diah. The Pykes were then forced to hand over Silman to the Jedi, only for their leader to be killed moments later by Tyranus. Dekul Pyke later led the organization and represented it on the Crime Council. May 31 – July 26: Dsarlo Dsarlo was a male force-sensitive Rakatan lieutenant and close friend of the Infinite Empire's Over-Predor, Inriao, years before the Galactic Republic and during. Fighting alongside Inriao during their age of conquest, the Rakatan lieutenant survived the plague that decimated his species and took away their force-sensitivity by using technology, along with the rest of Inriao's army. Inriao and his army were awakened by the Cult of the Executor in 20 BBY, resulting in a battle across the entire Rakata Prime system. Turning his back on his former ways, Dsarlo and his loyal followers and bodyguards secretly joined the Republic's alliance, staying on Inriao's ship, the Conqueror, as a spy. Unfortunately, Dsarlo's cover was blown when the Separatist leader, , gave the secret information over to Inriao in exchange for power on the Rakata's worlds. During the battle's final moments, Dsarlo, his followers, and the Jedi engaged in a duel with Inriao that continued all the way to the generator room, in which during Dsarlo sacrificed himself so that the Jedi could destroy the ship's power generators. In the end, Dsarlo's sacrifice gave the Galactic Republic a victory and stopped the Infinite Empire from rising to power again. Dsarlo's body was taken to Coruscant by one of his most loyal bodyguards — Nekran — where the Jedi hosted a funeral for the Rakatan lieutenant. July 26 – October 25: Anacon Goods Corporation The Anacon Goods Corporation was a company founded by one of the first Hissidors of the Cobralis Empire, Orionis. Formed thousands of years before the Ruusan Reformations, the Anacon Corporation became very influential, associating with the Cobralis Empire, Hutt Cartel, and the Black Sun, rising to power very quickly, resulting in many suggesting that the Anacon clan enterprise was based on, and possibly founded on, criminal dealings, though the Cobralis species usually rebuffed the suggestions. October 25 — November 30: Byph Byph was a male Ithorian Jedi Initiate serving the Jedi Order and the Galactic Republic during the Clone Wars. Found by the Jedi on his homeworld of Ithor to be force-sensitive, Byph arrived at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant as a toddler to be trained to be a Jedi Knight. He was accepted into a , along with several other younglings. Byph would be one of the six — Katooni, Petro, Gungi, Ganodi, and Zatt — to be considered skilled enough to engage in the ancient ceremony, the Gatherin, in order to obtain their lightsaber crystals. After gaining courage by retrieving his crystal, Byph participated in a skmirmish that took place on their ship, Crucible, ultimately defeating Hondo Ohnaka's gang, but losing their commander, Padawan Ahsoka Tano, in the process. While waiting to rescue their leader, Byph and the others finished building their lightsabers under the guidance of their instructor, Huyang. After being captured, following the rescue of Tano, Grievous invaded the Florrum system, taking over the planet. In a resultant deal between the Jedi and Ohnaka, the Padawans attempted to help Tano in a duel between her and Grievous, but she rebuffed them, leading to their survival and her's. Some months later, Byph and his fellow initiates witnessed Jedi General and war hero Anakin Skywalker fight Dark Jedi Barriss Offee during Tano's trial, which resulted in their former mentor's freedom. Category:Featured articles